1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a clip to be inserted and fixed to an attaching hole formed in parts such as a vehicle body panel or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
When mounting parts such as a trim board are attached to parts such as a vehicle body panel of a motor vehicle, a clip is used.
As such clip, JP-2005-076648-A discloses a two-color molded clip. The two-color molded clip includes a primary molded portion and a secondary molded portion. The primary molded portion has a flange-shaped engaging part, a seat part and a support connecting them for fixedly holding an attaching member and an engaging part connected thereto for being inserted and fixed to the hole of an attached-side member. The secondary molded portion has a skirt shaped stabilizer connected to the seat part at a side of the engaging part. The primary molded portion that has been molded is set in a metal mold for the secondary molded portion, thereby forming the secondary molded portion integrally with the primary molded portion.
In the end of the engaging part, a tapered block part is formed to have a diameter enlarged toward the seat part, and a plurality of flexible engaging pieces are extended from a peripheral edge of a base end part of the block part at a position where a diameter is maximally enlarged. When the clip is fixed to the attaching hole of the attached-side member, the tapered block part is pushed into the attaching hole. When the block part passes through the attaching hole, the engaging pieces entering thereinto are pressed by the inner periphery of the attaching hole while being slightly bent. When the stepped holding parts of the base end parts of the engaging pieces reach the back side of the attaching hole, the plurality of the engaging pieces are elastically restored so that the holding parts are engaged with the peripheral edge of the attaching hole from the back side, and the clip is fixed to the attaching hole.
For example, when the attaching hole to which the clip is to be attached is provided on a vehicle body panel used for a motor vehicle by a punching molding method, burrs rising from the peripheral edge of the attaching hole are occasionally formed. When the clip disclosed in JP-2005-076648-A is inserted into the attaching hole having such burrs formed under a state that a pushing position of the leg portion of the clip is not aligned with the attaching hole, after the block part of the end part passes through the attaching hole, the burs may occasionally powerfully butt against and byte into the outer peripheries of the end parts of the engaging pieces. Since the clip is inserted while the outer peripheral surfaces of the end parts of the engaging pieces is scraped off, the outer peripheral surfaces of the end parts of the engaging pieces are seriously damaged. As a result, after the engaging pieces pass through the attaching hole, the engaging pieces may not be elastically restored, and the engaging force of the clip to the attaching hole may be occasionally deteriorated.
Further, in the clip disclosed in JP-2005-076648-A, since small stepped parts are formed between the tapered block part and the engaging pieces extended from the block part, when the clip is pulled out from the attaching hole to detach the clip therefrom, the stepped parts may be occasionally caught on the peripheral edge of the attaching hole. Thus, the clip may be sometimes hardly detached from the attaching hole.